


Home

by Danvers47



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nicole Haught Backstory, Physical Abuse, teenage Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvers47/pseuds/Danvers47
Summary: Sheriff Randy Nedley happens upon a girl who is acting strangely in the parking lot. He's unsure why he is so drawn to her.
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Randy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Chrissy Nedley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. What Do I Do with Her?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this story in 2006 with my own characters. I was looking through my works when I came upon this story and decided it would make a great Nedley and Nicole (father/daughter) story. I hope you enjoy it.

Sheriff Randy Nedley got into his cruiser and reached for the keys to start his engine. As he looked up to back out of the parking space, he noticed her.

She was walking around in circles in the parking lot. One hand was pushing her red curly hair away from her eyes. Her face was one of panic. On her back, he noticed a backpack. He wondered what she was looking for.

Nedley pushed himself out of his cruiser and walked toward her. He was cautious in his approach, for he didn’t want to scare her any more than she seemed to be already. As he approached her, he spoke softly, “Excuse me, miss, are you lost?”

She looked at him. It was the first time he had seen her eyes. They were dark brown and dilated. He knew then that something was medically wrong with her.

“I, I can’t find my car,” she said nervously still looking around the parking lot.

The scared sheriff noticed she never made eye contact with him. He took a chance in approaching her. He carefully reached out his hand toward her and said, “Miss, where was your car parked?”

“I know it was parked somewhere right here. Oh, God, someone’s stolen it! She’ll kill me! She’ll kill me….” The last word faded as she fell onto the asphalt. The short burly man barely caught her head in time before her body crumbled hap-hazardly against him. 

He lay her down gently and called the station. He explained to the operator the situation. She immediately dispatched an ambulance to the parking lot.

The ETA was approximately five minutes. During which time, he maintained her vitals and stayed in contact with the operator. When the ambulance arrived, he stepped away from the girl so the paramedics could take over.

It was quickly ascertained that the girl was in insulin shock. If not treated soon, she would slip into a diabetic coma. The paramedics handed the sheriff her backpack. There he found her insulin pack. He reached it to them, and they immediately treated her. 

They loaded her into the ambulance. Nedley followed them in his police car. He knew she would be traumatized when she would first come around. He hoped she would recognize his face which would lessen the confusion she would feel.

As he followed the ambulance, he wondered who she was. Wondered why he would or should even care. Wondered why he was even following her to the hospital….this total stranger.

He didn’t know the answers to his thoughts. He only knew that for some unknown reason, he was supposed to be here in this moment.

Unloading her at the hospital, the paramedic asked the sheriff, “This your daughter, sir?”

“No,” Nedley answered simply.

“Oh,” the young man replied. “Begging your pardon, sir, but what are you doing here then?”

Nedley turned looking at the paramedic for the first time. “She needs me,” was all he could say, was all he knew to say. The paramedic said nothing in return, just nodded. 

In the ER, a nurse addressed Nedley needing paper work filled out. The emergency team quickly went to work. Nedley told them to call in Dr. Pressman because she was the hospital’s diabetic specialist and also his own. They quickly did as told recognizing Nedley.

He told her to register as a Jane Doe for now. “If anyone needs me, I’m going for coffee.”

Ten minutes later, he was back in the ER waiting news about the girl’s condition. Dr. Pressman finally emerged talking to the nurse. Nedley did not interrupt showing professional courtesy, but Pressman saw him waiting and knew what he wanted.

“It’s good they called me, Nedley,” Pressman said shaking hands with the sheriff. Nedley gave her a leery questionable look. “She’s one of my patients. Her name is Nicole. She is 13 with Type I diabetes.” she looked at her chart, “It’s good you found her when you did. She didn’t have her bracelet on so no one but a medically trained person or someone who actually knows about diabetes would have recognized her symptoms as diabetic shock.”

“I’m assuming she has a contact person?” Burke asked.

“Yes, a mother. I just sent the nurse to contact her.”

Nedley nodded. “Well, looks like you have everything under control. I guess I had better get back to the station.

Now it was Pressman’s turn to look at Nedley oddly. Nedley walked away heading back to his car, unconsciously carrying with him Nicole’s backpack.


	2. Nedley Discovers the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nedley sees his old girlfriend, he has a suspicion as to who Nicole really is. With Shae's help, they discover the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is definitely different from the show's background, but I hope you like it.

At home Randy Nedley was met at the door by his young 7 year old daughter, Chrissy. “DADDY!” she squealed as she jumped in his arms.

“Hey, Chrissy! How was your day?” he asked enjoying her little arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“It was good! Waverly let me braid her hair on the playground. And Champ tried to kiss her and we beat him up,” she said proudly.

“He did, did he?”

“Yes! Boys are gross!”

“They can be,” her father agreed as he sat her down. Looking up he saw his babysitter, who is also his neighbor and dear friend, Marsha.

“How was your day, Randy?” she asked throwing a dishtowel over her shoulder.

Thinking about how to answer, he finally said, “Interesting.”

“What do you mean?” she said turning around and leading him to the kitchen where she took out his dinner from the microwave and sat it down.

As he ate, he recounted what happened with Nicole. Before he finished, he finally admitted to his closest friend, “I don’t know. I can’t explain it. It was like I had a connection with her. Like I knew her.”

Marsha sat down across the table from him. “Do you know her?” she asked.

“No,” he answered shaking his head. “At least I don’t think so. If I have ever seen her before, I don’t remember it.”

She took his plate and placed in the sink. “You'll figure it out. I promise. You're not the sheriff for nothing. ”

Nedley’s night was full of restless sleep. He wrestled through the night with a burdened heart. If it was for him or the little girl, he didn’t know. All he did know was that the dawn couldn’t come quick enough.

The morning found Nedley making his rounds on automatic pilot.This was something he never did. But this morning, he had other things on his mind. In fact, the other deputies even made comments that he was unusually quiet and repeatedly asked why he was carrying a backpack as he made his way to his office. 

By lunch, he decided to use his break to go to the hospital to check on Nicole and deliver her backpack. He discovered that Nicole had been admitted and kept for observation a couple of days.

As he rounded the corner at the end of the hallway where her room was located, he noticed the door to Nicole’s room was open and a woman stood in its opening. As he took a step forward, the woman emerged. Nedley stood there staring at her in shock. She had a scowl upon her face. She was heavier, hair was shorter, but he knew her face. His past came back to him like a bullet from a gun. He leaned against the wall breathless. When his breath returned, he looked again toward Nicole’s door to see if she still stood there. She was not. He didn’t know whether to be shocked, elated, scared, or angry. What he did know was that he had to be sure of something.

Nedley left the hospital with backpack still in hand. He didn’t even remember his walk to the cruiser, the drive back to the police station, or the walk to his office where he mindlessly laid his head back against his chair. 

**____________________________________________________________**

Dr. Pressman found Nedley in the hall outside Nicole’s room. 

“Hi, Sheriff. What brings you here?”

“Hey, Shae.” Shae knew he never called her this unless something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” she asked immediately.

“I can’t really explain it right now. I just need you to trust me and help me. Can you do that, Shae?”

“Maybe. Depends on what it is,” she admitted skeptically.

“It’s nothing illegal, I promise. I just need you to check something for me.”

“Okay. Does this have anything to do with Nicole?”

“Yes,” Nedley nodded.

Shae led the sheriff into Nicole’s room. “What do you need?”

They found Nicole sleeping. Nedley whispered to Shae, “I need you to check her right hip. I need to know if you see anything.”

Shae went to the right side of the bed and eased the bedcovers and gown away from Nicole’s hip. Nicole stirred in her sleep. Shae patted her and she drifted back off. The doctor then looked under the bedcovers at Nicole’s hip. The whitened expression and the wrinkle of her brow told the answer he was seeking. Shae eased the gown and bedcovers back around the sleeping girl. They quietly left the room bringing with them the secrets that were no longer hidden inside.

The two walked silently to her office. Nedley sat down in a chair exasperated. Emotions gushed forth in quickened, hiccuppy gasps of tears. Moments passed before Nedley was ever able to speak. 

“I was a senior in college. I had just been accepted to the police academy. The boys and I went out to celebrate. Later I went to meet my girlfriend, Juanita. I was drunk......she was willing....... and things....... happened.”

He stared at the floor as he continued to relive his college past. “A few weeks later,” he continued, “she told me she was pregnant. I was elated, but scared to death. How was I going to juggle fatherhood, marriage, the academy….” His voice trailed off into silence.

The room was quiet all but the ticking of the wall clock and the thudding of his heart.

“We planned to marry after my enrollment in the academy. My parents agreed to help until we could get on our feet. I came back from getting things ready for our move. She went into labor a month early.”

Nedley sat up straighter and looked at his doctor who sat behind her desk listening. “I remember looking down at that little pink wrinkled face and red fuzz and hearing that loud wail and thinking _‘My God, I helped make this. This is my daughter.’_

“I had to go back to school. I didn’t want to, but I knew we didn’t have a chance if I didn’t finish my career choice. Juanita was furious. She screamed profanity at me, hit me, and screamed some more.”

Nedley dropped his head. “I didn’t know how furious until now.”

Nedley took a ragged breath before continuing. Still, Shae sat listening silently.

“I called every day to check on the baby. All Juanita would ever say was that she was fine. I had been at the academy maybe a month when Juanita called and told me our daughter had died.” His voice tightened as he continued. “She had died of SIDS she said.” Tears marked slow trails down sheriff’s cheek as he continued. “She didn’t even give me time to get there. She had the funeral without me!”

He turned to look at Shae for the first time. “She buried our daughter without me! How can someone do that?”

Shae didn’t really know what to say. She didn’t have children and had never been in love. “I don’t know, Randy,” she finally said.

“I hated her. I never saw her again. I visited the grave every chance I got. I would buy little bouquets of daisies and place them in her little hand every time I went.”

Shae moved to brush the tears from her own eyes. She was trained to refrain from showing emotion to her patients. But seeing this strong man broken was too much. She couldn’t believe the story unfolding before her. She too wondered the same thing Nedley did, _How could anyone be so cruel?_

“Yesterday, when the accident happened in the parking lot, something happened inside me. It was like something was pulling me to her. I had never felt anything like it, except when I held my daughter for the first time.”

“When I found out her name was Nicole, I nearly fainted.” He turned to look at Marsha again. “We named our daughter Nicole Rayleigh.”

“This morning I went to give back her pack I found in my car. When I turned the corner at Nicole’s hallway, I saw someone come out of her room. It was her mother. It was Juanita.”

“I ran back around the corner so she couldn’t see me. That’s when I knew I had to find out if that little girl was my daughter. I had to know if she was alive. The only way I could be sure without Juanita knowing was to do it while she was gone. Nicole had my birthmark on her right hip just like mine. It was there, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Shae whispered.

“I could tell by your face it was.” 


	3. Nedley Sets a Plan in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nedley gets over his initial shock, he starts to put a plan in motion to get his daughter back.

The day passed as a blur. Nedley could barely keep his mind on his files and cases which was something totally odd for him. He was known for focus. But today, that focus was obscured with thoughts of his daughter. His baby girl was alive. He couldn’t believe it. After 13 years of believing she was dead, only to find out in a muse of consequences that she is very much alive.

His mind wondered to all the things he had missed about her growing up. He had missed her first tooth, her first step, and all the birthdays---all 13 of them. He wondered about how she did in school, who her friends were, what were her hobbies, her likes, her dislikes. He had so much he wanted to ask her.

His thoughts then turned in to a sudden undeniable conclusion. She probably didn’t even know about him. If Juanita hated him enough to fake their daughter’s death, then it was unthinkable as to what she had told Nicole about him. He needed to talk to her. But how? How should he approach the situation without Juanita doing something drastic once again?

That night over dinner, she shared his compilation of thoughts with Marsha. 

“I’ve thought about this all afternoon,” she admitted as she cleared away the dishes and sent Chrissy off the play. “If Juanita is capable of this, then what else is capable of? What has she done to Nicole over the years?”

Nedley had never considered that possibility. He dropped his head laying it in his hands. He needed to somewhere to think. He asked his neighbor if she could stay just a while longer. He needed some air.

Nedley walked along the streets of Purgatory with no real destination in mind. He just needed to clear his head so he could figure the best way to approach the situation. When he realized where he was, he was standing in front the local bar, _Shorty’s,_ which was owned by his best friend.

“Hey, Nedley, what’s up?” Shorty said seeing the sheriff come in and taking his usual seat at the corner of the bar.

“Hey, Shorty. You got any coffee?”

“Yeah, Gus just made some I think. Hang on.”

Nedley looked around the bar and saw his local folk enjoying the evening having casual drinks and playing pool. Shorty soon returned with a cup of black coffee and sat it down in front of his longtime friend. As Shorty began to wipe down the bar, he stated the obvious, “Nedley, you look to be out of sorts tonight. You wanna talk about it?”

Nedley paused for a moment. Shorty had been with him through it all. He was the best person to talk it out with. “Shorty, do you remember me talking about Nicole, my daughter?”

Shorty thought a moment and then answered, “Yeah. She’s the one that died, right?”

“Yes,” Nedley answered. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Shorty and said, “She’s alive! I saw her. She’s alive!”

“Woooo, wait a minute. What do you mean she’s alive? I saw her grave stone, man. I took you every weekend and watched you cry like a baby every time until Chrissy was born. ” If Shorty hadn’t known better, he would have thought his friend to be drunk or hallucinating.

“I know. You were there with me through the whole thing. But, Shorty, I swear to you she’s alive.” This is how Nedley began his unbelievable tale. He told him everything that had happened, even seeing Juanita and checking for the birthmark. Shorty totally ignored his other customers. Gus had to cater to them all. She could tell from the way the two men were talking that the conversation was serious, so she didn’t interrupt them.

“Shorty, I want to see her. I want to talk to Juanita to find out why she did this.”

Shorty stood behind the bar in silence. Never in his wildest imagination would he have dreamed about baby Nicole being alive. “Did you hear me? Do you think I’m crazy?” Nedley asked when his friend offered no response. 

“Yeah, yes. I heard you. I guess I am just in shock,” Shorty admitted.

“No more than I am,”

“Does Chrissy know?” Shorty asked.

“No. I didn’t want to get her hopes up about having an older sister. Plus she is too young to try to explain this to right now. I mean I can’t even comprehend this mess.”

“What are you going to do?” Shorty asked.

Nedley stared into his empty coffee cup. “At the time, I was in the academy. I didn’t know much. But now, I’m not that stupid little punk. I know what I’m doing. That’s what I was doing tonight, walking around, trying to clear my head so I could figure out what to do. I’m gonna see if she actually filled a death certificate. If she did, I can file charges against her for fraud. And, unless she changed it, my name is on the birth certificate, I have legal right to her. She is not going to steal my daughter again,” Nedley declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for hanging with me on this one. I know it is sooooo different from the show and my other writings.


	4. Nedley Talks to Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nedley finally gets a chance to talk to Nicole. He finds out what his ex-wife has told her about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for hanging in there with me. I know this is totally off in left field from the show, but I thought it'd make a unique story.

Nedley spent another restless night in thought about Nicole. When he climbed into his cruiser the next morning, he was exhausted. But, he put on his best smile for his other daughter Chrissy. While climbing in the backseat of the cruiser, she spied Nicole’s backpack. “What’s this, Daddy?” she asked innocently holding it up for his inspection.

The sheriff’s mind had been so scattered that he had forgotten he’d had it. “Oh, that’s, uh, that is a little girl’s that I helped the other day, Chrissy. I guess, I forgot I had it in the car.” This would make for a perfect excuse to visit Nicole.

“A little girl’s? How little? Do I know her? Can I meet her?” Chrissy asked quickly with excitement building with each question.

“I’m not sure, sweetie. She’s in the hospital right now,” her father tried to explain.

“Oh no!” she exclaimed as her father buckled her in the seat. “Is she sick? Is she going to die? Will she be okay?”

Nedley smiled at his young daughter. “So many questions this morning. You sound like me interrogating a criminal.”

“You’re not a criminal, Daddy. You’re the police,” she giggled.

“Yes, I am. It would look really bad for the sheriff’s daughter to be late for school.”

After dropping Chrissy off at school, he decided to use the backpack as an excuse to see Nicole. Upon arriving at the hospital, he inquired about her. The nurse told him she would be going home today. He thanked her, then hurried off down the hall to her room with her backpack. He quickly retreated his steps back to the nurse’s station and casually inquired about Nicole’s mother. “She came in early this morning…only stayed maybe five minutes,” the nurse said.

“Thanks,” said Nedley. He could take his time now. As he stood outside the teenager’s door, his insides were shaking he was so nervous. His hand shook as he knocked on Nicole’s door before entering. She looked toward the door when he entered.

“Hi,” Nedley said.

“Hi,” Nicole said relaxing when she saw his uniform.

“I’m Sheriff Nedley,” he replied removing his Stetson and nervously spinning it in his hands.

“You’re the officer who saved me,” she said.

“Yes,” he said smiling shyly. “I found this in my car this morning,” he said handing her the backpack.

“Thank you,” she said.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been by sooner,” he said pulling up a chair.

“It’s okay. I know you’re busy, being sheriff and all.”

“Yes, well, that’s a police officer’s life,” he said shrugging and taking a seat. “So, I’m curious, Nicole. If I may ask, how did you come to be in that parking lot in your condition?” he asked wondering if she would answer. He would use the excuse he needed the information for his report.

“Oh, uh,” she dropped her head and nervously played with the blanket across her lap. “I just forgot to eat. You know, teenager thing, I guess.”  
“Yeah, I know. I was a teenager once. But you should try to take better care of yourself,” Nedley said seriously patting her nervous hand.

“I know. I’ve already had the sermon from Dr. Pressman,” she said rolling her eyes.

“As you should have, young lady,” he said sighing. “What about your mom? Did she give you the riot act too?” he questioned curiously.

“Nah, she just said the same old thing, _Wait til I get you home,”_ Nicole seemed to say without thought. Then she turned quickly looking at the sheriff wide-eyed.

Nedley said nothing. He didn’t have to. He knew exactly what she was talking about because he’d heard the same words numerous times from Juanita.

Nedley decided since she was talking to probe a little deeper. “What about your dad?’ he asked.

“My dad?” She seemed confused that he would even ask.

“Yes, your father. You do have a father don’t you?” he asked as his heart raced with anticipation of her answer.

“I guess I have a father. My mom says he’s a jerk. Ran off after I was born,” Emmaline replied. “I guess he didn’t love us,” she said sadly.

“I can’t imagine that. I know I would love you dearly if you were my daughter,” he said gently taking her hand. Once again he felt that tingling flowing through his veins. He wondered if she felt it too. She must have felt something for she jerked her hand away, but it didn’t seem like fear that caused her to move. He didn’t see it in her eyes when she looked at him.

“So are you married?” Nicole asked finally.

“Unfortunately no. I was married once, but it just didn’t work out.”

“Any kids?” Nicole asked.

Nedley was caught off guard. What should he say? He decided to tell the truth as close as he could. “You look like you’d make a good day,” Nicole said staring at him intently.

“ Yes. I have a daughter. Her name is Chrissy. She’s 7,” he offered as he reached behind him into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a picture of them that was taken last Christmas. He handed it to her.

“She is pretty. She has your eyes,” Nicole replied.

“Thank you,” he answered as he returned the picture to his wallet. “I had another daughter. She would have been about your age, I think,” Nedley said sadly not even realizing why he had said the last part. It was like it just automatically came out of his soul.

“Had?” Nicole asked wrinkling her brow in confusion.

Nedley wondered if she had caught that word. “Yes, had. She, uh, died, when, uh, she was just a baby.” Nedley didn’t know what else to say.

“Do you have any pictures of her?” Nicole asked.

“No, her mother never gave me any,” Nedley replied sadly.

“You mean she doesn’t live with you?” Nicole asked her curiosity peaking.

“Unfortunately, no. But there were problems between her mother and me. Things didn’t work out,” Nedley said sadly.

“She isn’t Chrissy’s mom?” Nicole asked watching Nedley.

_Man, she is quick!_ thought Nedley.

“Uh, no. That is, uh, a long story,” Nedley answered.

Nicole nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. Then unexpectedly she took his hand. Again he felt the jolt of electric shock. “I’m sorry about your daughter.”

“I, uh, thank you, Nicole,” Nedley said wiping a tear from his eye. Clearing his throat and not wanting Juanita to show back up and catch him here, he stood up and said, “Well, ummm, I hate to leave, but my deputies are probably wondering where I am at.”

“Thank you for returning my backpack,” Nicole said smiling at the sheriff showing off her dimples.

“You’re welcome, Nicole”, the sheriff said. On impulse he gently touched her cheek and said softly, ‘Take care, Nicole. I’ll see you soon.”

He turned and left. His heart was happy to have finally gotten to speak to his daughter. But, it was also sad too. For the words she spoke, the underlying truths to them now haunted him.


	5. Juanita Shows Her True Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is now home from the hospital. Juanita finally shows her true self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Graphic violence and abuse toward a child--Nicole.

Nicole sat in her room eating peanut butter crackers. There was no sound except for the crunching of the crackers in her mouth. Nicole was waiting for the bomb to drop. Her mother had said nothing since picking her up at the hospital.

It was truly amazing how her mother could manipulate people. She played her part of the caring, loving mother in public so well. If only people, the audience, knew her true inner self. She should have been an actress. She would win every award because she is so good at pretending.

The public would be shocked to learn of the screaming, raging, violent beast that lived within her mother. If only they could see the way she really treated her daughter behind closed doors. If they could see the scars that stretched across Nicole’s back and upon Nicole’s heart, then and only then would they believe her mother to be the monster she truly is.

Nicole’s thoughts returned to the conversation yesterday in her hospital room with Sheriff Nedley. He was very handsome, she thought. He was so nice. Then she thought of his daughters. She wished she was his daughter.

She could only imagine how it could be. She would have a nice house, nice cloths, medical care, but most of all she would be loved. That was what Nicole wished for the most in whole world—to be loved.

Love was something her mother had never shown her. Her mother had probably never known love or even understood what love was. Love has nothing to do with selfishness. Being selfish is all her mother had ever displayed toward her daughter. Herself, her wants, her needs, her wishes have always been centered around her mother.

Nicole had tried to escape this hellish life, but to no avail. Life, fate, whatever you want to call it, had seen fit to bring her back, to keep her enduring this nightmarish life with her mother.

Nicole was finishing the last of her crackers, when her door swung open and slammed against the wall behind it with a loud crash. Nicole jumped. _The bomb is dropping_ , she thought.

“What did you think you were doing? Running away!?” Juanita yelled as she walked across the room and stood beside Nicole’s bed. “Answer me!” she screamed louder. “Were you running away from me?”

“Yes,” Nicole said with a voice she didn’t recognize. From somewhere within her she gained the courage to face her mother rather than run away.

“What did you just say?” questioned Juanita momentarily shocked by the answer given by her daughter.

“I said, YES!” Nicole answered again standing to face her mother.

Juanita slapped Nicole across the face. Her face burned from the force of the hit. She reached to her enflamed cheek. She stared at her mother, looked in her eyes, and said, “Yes, I ran away. And I’ll do it again too when I get the chance.”

“You little brat! How dare you speak to me that way!” Juanita yelled. She slapped Nicole again. This time it was hard enough to knock the young red head off balance, and she fell on the bed.

Juanita took this chance and jumped on top of her daughter. She began beating Nicole with her fist. Nicole could do nothing but try to protect herself. All the while Juanita was beating Nicole, she kept screaming, “No one leaves me! Do you hear? No one leaves me!”

When the raging fit passed, Juanita fell off Nicole and rolled off the bed. She walked weakly out of Nicole’s room, went to her own bed, and fell across it in a trance of exhaustion.

Nicole lay motionless fearing to move. She could feel the blood running down her face, her throat. She was afraid to move; she was afraid to feel. She wanted to let her body rest, to heal. She knew, though, that the real nightmare had just begun. She had to leave. She had to leave now while her mother was sleeping.

She gradually, painfully slid from the bed. Her vision was poor, almost non-existent. She felt herself slowly through the hallway to the phone in the living room. She knew she couldn’t see the phone book. The numbers on the phone were obscured. She dialed the operator and quietly asked to make a collect call.

* * *

Marsha, Nedley, and Chrissy were eating dinner. Once Chrissy was finished and ran off to play, Nedley told Marsha about his visit with Nicole.

“Do you think it was wise going to see her?” Marsha asked as she collected the dirty supper dishes.

“Wise?” Nedley replied. “Probably not. But it was right. It was something I had to do.”

“I understand,” she said. “You held out longer than I thought you would.”

The phone rang. Nedley answered it in the kitchen. He expected it to be the station since he was always on call as sheriff. He was surprised to hear the operator on the other end of the extension. “Will you accept collect charges from a Nicole Haught?” the operator said.

Shocked, Nedley replied, “Yes, of course.” He covered the mouth piece and told Marsha who it was. She came to stand by his side.

Nicole began speaking before Nedley could even say hello. “Sheriff, I had no one else to call. Please help me! My mother she….she…..please come and get me,” she began crying.

“Nicole, calm down, sweetie. What happened?” he asked.

“There is no time!” she insisted. “She’ll wake up soon! Please! Hurry!” she begged.

Nedley could hear the fear in her voice. “Ok, ok, tell me where you are, sweetie,” Nedley said, his voice shaking.

“I’m at home,” Nicole said and gave him the address. It was in the next town over which would take him at least an hour to get to.

“NICOLE RAYLEIGH HAUGHT! Who are you talking to?!” the sheriff heard Juanita scream in the background. “No one,” he heard Nicole reply as the phone went dead.

“Marsha, can you……” he started to ask. But his neighbor was way ahead of him and handed him is coat and gun belt. He nodded a quick thanks and ran out the front door. On his way, he called in a favor to the sheriff of the next town. He was thankful they met him in the driveway of the address Nicole had provided.

The police pulled in behind his own cruiser as he entered the driveway. He left the door ajar as he ran up the drive toward the door. He had just placed his foot on the bottom step when the door flew open. He looked up to see Nicole staggering out the door, face bloody, clutching her stomach.

She fell down the steps into her father’s arms. He picked her up in one swift movement. He turned to carry her to his cruiser. At that moment something flew past his head and burst into pieces on the sidewalk. The police ran past the sheriff and wrestled Juanita to the floor of the porch.

She was screaming incoherently as the police wrestled with her and placed her in handcuffs.

Nedley ran to the car with this daughter in his arms. He laid the beaten teenager in the backseat of the cruiser and quickly ran around to the driver’s side door. As he climbed in, a police officer tried to stop him. Nedley said, “She’s my daughter!” and shut the door and drove away.

Nedley drove double time to get Nicole to the hospital. He parked outside the ER doors and carried the now barely conscious red head in. There was blood covering his clothing. That was the least of their concerns. The clothing could be replaced, Nicole could not.

Nedley yelled out orders as he placed his daughter on a stretcher. The nurses and doctors went to work. Nicole weakly reached for his hand, “Don’t leave me,” she said weakly.

“Never,” said her father. “Never again.” And he stood, holding Nicole’s hand the entire time she was being examined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still wanted to use Nicole's last name--Haught. A little background---it was her mother's maiden name. That's why Nedley never found them in the town over.


	6. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is now safe. How will she act when she finds out the truth about Nedley? Will she reveal the monster her mother really is or will she be too afraid?

Three hours later, Nicole was resting in a private room with Nedley by her bedside. She shifted and moaned. Nedly moved to sit on the side of the bed and gently took his daughter’s hand.

“Hey, sweetie,” he said. “Welcome back.”

Nicole opened her eyes or at least tried. They were swollen shut. She became scared. She tried to sit up, but the sheriff gently pushed her shoulders back down. “It’s okay, Nicole. You’re in the hospital. You’re safe. It’s, it’s Sheriff Nedley.”

Nicole began to relax. She slept again. Nedley never left her side. He stayed in the room be her bedside, barely taking time to use the restroom. The nurses would bring he trays to eat. Mostly they would go untouched.

The local police came and took Nedley’s statement. They said they would come back for Nicole’s when she was able to speak.

Shorty came by with some news, but Nedley had refused to leave Nicole’s room. Once Shorty saw Nicole’s condition, he completely understood.

“Marsha called me. Wanted me to check on you,” Shorty said. “How is she, man?”

“Juanita beat the hell out of her, almost killed her. If she hadn’t called me when she did……” tears formed in the sheriff’s eyes. “Shorty, how could she do this….to our daughter?” Nedley asked in disbelief.

“Man, I….I don’t know,” Shorty said honestly. “Do you need anything?”

Nedley shook his head. He just wanted his baby girl to wake up, to be okay. The local sheriff, Henry Holliday, arrived this time. “Hey, Nedley. Sorry about all….this.”

“Yeah, it’s been, uh…” Nedley didn’t know quite how to answer. A nightmare because of what Nicole had to endure, but a wonderful dream come true to because he had found his daughter….alive.

“I get it,” said Holliday. “So once I realized what was going on and read my deputy’s report, I did some digging of my own. I hope you don’t mind, Randy.”

“No, Doc, I don’t. I’d appreciate all the help I can get right now.”

“So, apparently, your wife…”

“Ex-wife” Nedley corrected angrily.

“Beggin’ your pardon, ex-wife, did not file a death report. I did, however, find the girl’s birth certificate. You are listed as her father. Now all we have to do is prove that this young lady here is actually her. Which shouldn’t be too hard since we’d only need to do a paternity test.”

“Actually, that’s already been done,” Nedley informed. “I asked a favor of Dr. Pressman at Purgatory General when Nicole was here. She ran the test, so the results should be back. What about Juanita?”

“Juanita is behind bars. I’m sure that with Nicole’s testimony, that horrible excuse of a mother will be spending quite a few years in jail,” Doc said.

“Thank God!” exclaimed Shorty with relief.

Nedley reached out his calloused hand to his friend and fellow officer. “Thank you, Doc. I owe you one.”

“You owe me nothing. But, if this here, gentlemen, whom I know to own quite the establishment and serves the best whiskey this side of the Ghost River Triangle could offer a couple of free rounds next time I’m in town, I would rightly appreciate it,” Doc said smiling at Shorty.

“Two rounds, hell. Let’s do a whole damn bottle!” Shorty laughed heartily.

“That is a deal, my friend!” Doc agreed.

After Doc left, Shorty watched his friend. “How do you feel about being a father…again?”

Nedley stared at his daughter sleeping. He thought trying to find the words, but they seemed out of reach. “Words can’t describe what I am feeling. I have so many emotions that I don’t know where to begin. But I do know that I _am not_ losing my little girl again!”

Nicole chose that moment to try to awaken. The swelling had begun to dissipate. She looked through the cracks in the opening of her eyelids. All she could see were shadows.

“Daddy?” she whispered.

“Yes, honey, I’m here,” Nedley said as he wiped the hair from her forehead.

“Sheriff Nedley? Daddy?” she repeated.

“Yes, sweetie. It’s me. I’ll explain everything when you are a little more awake.”

“Okay, Daddy,” she mumbled. 

Nicole was kept sedated for the next few days. When her swelling had significantly reduced and the doctors knew her pain would be bearable, they canceled the medication.

As the medications wore off, Nicole’s appetite increased as did her waking hours and questions. Some of the questions were answered when the police came to take her statement; others were answered by Nedley. At first Nicole was hesitant about talking for fear her mother would be released. The D.A. assured Nicole that it wasn’t going to happen because of all the evidence and eye witnesses. But most of all it wouldn’t happen with Nicole’s testimony. With encouragement from her father, Nicole told the story of her horrid past.

Nedley considered himself a strong man. Nothing on the job had ever gotten to him. But hearing Nicole's story was a different matter entirely. Nedley rushed to bathroom several times to vomit for he couldn’t embellish the details of torture that his daughter had to endure in her 13 years. He swore to himself and to God about that she would never have to endure that kind of life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAWWWW! She called him Daddy.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juanita goes to trial and Nicole testifies. Will it enough to send her away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! Graphic detailed descriptions of abuse from Nicole.

Epilogue

They stood outside the courtroom in the waiting area. Nicole’s leg was bouncing nervously as she sat waiting for the bailiff to call her name.

“Nervous?” Marsha said laying a hand on Nicole’s leg.

“Yeah,” she smiled nervously. "Chrissy would say I have ants in my pants," Nicole giggled nervously. 

“Yes, she would," Marsh laughed.

"Don’t be,” said her father. “You’ll do fine. You’re strong! You’re my daughter and I am very proud of you!” Nedley said.

The bailiff opened the door. "Nicole Haught,” he called.

“Right here,” she said standing up.

The bailiff led her and her father into the courtroom. Nedley took a seat behind the D.A. Nicole was lead to the stand and sworn in.

“Do you, Nicole Haught, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?” the bailiff recited.

“Yes,” she said and was seated. The D.A. stood and began the questioning.

“Nicole, do you know the defendant?”

“Yes, she is my mother.”

“Your mother is accused of abusing you. Can you tell us about this accusation?”

“What do you want to know?”

“When did the abuse start?”

“The earliest I can remember is about 4 years old.”

“What happened during this time?”

“I was diagnosed with diabetes and had to have insulin shots. She was mad at me for it. When she would give me my shots, she would either keep jabbing me with the needles or stick me real hard with them.”

“What else happened?”

“If anything made her mad, she would take it out on me. She would break bottles and throw them at me. She would burn me with cigarettes or the iron. She would tie me to the bed and whip me with a leather belt.”

“Did she ever take you to the hospital to be treated?”

“Once.”

"Only once?"

"Yes,"

“When was this?”

“When she broke my arm.”

“How did she break your arm?”

“With a baseball bat.”

“Why didn’t you tell the doctor’s?”

“She told me she would kill me.”

“And you believed her.”

“Yes, I believed everything she said.”

“Even about what she said about your father?”

“Objection,” said the defense attorney.

“Over ruled!” said the judge. Then, he nodded at Nicole to continue.

“Yes,” said Nicole.

“What did your mother say about your father?”

“She told me that he was a bum, a good for nothing bastard that left his family to find his fortune.”

“Did you ever learn the truth about your father?”

“Yes.”

“What did you learn?”

“I learned that he loves me very much and always has. I learned that she told him I was dead. I learned that she is a liar.”

“Liar!” screamed Juanita. “He’s the liar!” she yelled pointing at Nedley. “You told me you loved me! You didn’t love me! You loved your job! The academy! You loved her! Her! A baby! What could a baby give you! Nothing but trouble!”

She turned to Nicole. “That’s all you were.....trouble. That’s all you’ll ever be. You deserve everything I gave you and more!”

The bailiff and the other officers, who had been called in, wrestled Juanita down and handcuffed her. They dragged her from the courtroom still screaming.

Nicole sat on the stand crying. The D.A. was holding her hand and an officer was holding back her father. When the courtroom calmed, the judge spoke directly to Nicole.

“Nicole, I am very sorry for the pain and hurt that your mother has caused you. It is very evident that she has severe emotions issues. But, I promise you right now, here, in the courtroom on record, that justice will be served in this case. I promise that your mother will receive a sentence fitting her crime and the help she so desperately needs.”

Nicole looked at the judge. “Do you think she can be helped?” she asked.

“I don’t know, child,” he said. “But, we can try.”

“I’d like that,” Nicole said. “I know she’s done horrible things, but she’s my mother and I do still love her.”

“You are a better person that I’d be in your shoes, child. Go and be with your new family and start a new life with them. You deserve it.” The judge slapped his anvil. “Court adjourned.”

Nicole stepped down from the podium and ran to her father’s open arms.

“I love you, Daddy!”

“I love you too, Nicole.” He reached his arms around his daughter. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for staying with me on this! I know reading about Nicole being abused was hard. It was hard to write. I wish kids did not have to endure what they go through. I wish more had the courage to come forward and tell someone so they can escape.


End file.
